Pain and love
by Quil-Chan
Summary: If you can't handle violence and abuse this is not the fanfic for you
1. There's life after pain

**This story is not for the faint of heart. The will be violence and rape in this story. So readers dissection is advised.** **Levi x Eren**

 **Eren's POV**

'Pain is all I feel in this twisted messed up world. Hurt is all you can find.' My thoughts trailed to dark side as my butt is being violently trusted and I'm being choked by some man. The pain soon turns into pleasure but I hate it.

"You're done." my father said from across the room. 'Funny the man who raised me is selling my body to men and women a like.' The man pulled out to my relief but I knew that it wouldn't last long "Slut, you're done for the day." he said putting a vibrator in me and exiting the room.

Tears streaming down my face as I just lay there feeling emptiness yet fullness inside. "Please somebody help me." I whisper. Falling to sleep with tears in my eyes.

When the morning came I saw nothing but darkness. I hear my father arguing with someone but I did not recognize the voice. They both come in, my father realizing that I'm naked and strapped to a table. I began to cry silently for help. The man was considerably shorter than my dad. The man's hair jet black and shaved underneath, his small but muscular frame stood out from under his muscle shirt.

"Let the boy go now." he demanded, and my dad obeyed. Once I was free I collapsed the raven came and covered me with his jacket "Are you okay?" he asked with very little emotion.

I looked away from the man "I- I'm fine." my words were soft as two men came in and took my father away.

One of the men was tall and blonde with really thick eye brows the other was short and blonde he kinda looked like a girl.

I begin to get up to go put on clothes, when I finally get off the floor I hand the shorter man his jacket back. Walking through the house I find my room. The raven was following me I didn't mind "Do you have a problem or do you just want my body like everyone else?" I asked putting on underwear feeling the vibrator was still in so I pulled it out whining a little at the emptiness.

He had a look of disgust when he saw the vibrator "No, i'm a police officer, I work for the NYPD." he began, "My name is Levi Ackerman." my eyes widened as I realized who he is, I had stopped tying my shoes.

As I began to finish he took pictures of some of the things in m room, "S- sorry Sr. I didn't realize that you would have even taken time out to do this case." I say sliding my black jacket on.

levi looked at me "You need more than that pack what you will need to survive. Got it." his slightly raspy voice.

I begin to pack my clothes, shoes, and private things. Grabbing my phone, charger, camcorder and laptop as the electronics I need to survive. Finally grabbing my backpack for school.

"Okay, I- I'm ready." my words went faint. He grabbed my hand and led me through my house and through the front door.

There was a large crowd in front of the house, as my eyes wandered i see my friends Armin and Mikasa as I put my stuff in the back of Levi's car. ' _I hope that they will understand what happened.'_ I thought to myself.

"Get in, front seat. Now my higher ups want you in a foster home but I won't let that happen." Levi said calmly "You're going home with me and i'll work out the crap later." I nodded.

time skip~ **P.s. I did not want to go through the legal system with you guys. ]**

After a thirty minute drive we arrived at a large building "This is it, come on lets go." Levi said.

After getting my stuff from the trunk we walked in to the building. The lobby has marble floors and the wallpaper is just extravagant and beautiful. I follow the raven into the glass elevator, there was an uncomfortable silence. I looked at the raven his muscular frame can been seen even though his coat.

"Stop staring." Levi said before exiting the elevator, following him to the apartment he stays in. "Sit on the couch and don't touch any thing got it." he said sternly.

He seemed like he was thinking about what to do with me. I remained quiet and looked at everything, then Levi came into my view I began to ponder when I had first heard of him then it hits me ninth grade.

He came to the school to accompany a student of his choosing. When he chose me I almost died, he observed how all my classes went and actually stopped bullies from hurting me and the gave me his number and said " _If this ever happens again call me_." that was the last that I had seen of him till now.

"Hey, brat." a voice called "Now that we are done processing your ass you can stay here, if you don't want to go into the system that is." I nodded in response. Levi seemed agitated at my lack of speech towards him. The raven sighed "What do you want for dinner?" this question lingered for a while.

Looking at my feet I said "Um... I-I don't know..." the rest of my sentence getting lost in my in soundless hues.


	2. what is love

Levi's POV

The little brat Eren moved in with me just a week ago and I hate how apologetic he is and how he makes nightly video diaries. Watching him do his homework in my office at the precinct is really annoying it's like every day. God kill me with how quite he is and how he sleeps with me every single night.

"Hey brat it's getting late let's go home." I say getting up as he does the same. He began to pack his work in to his backpack and I did the same with the four cases I'm working on into my briefcase.

"Okay ready." he said happily waiting at the door for me. Finally he is smiling and looking happy for once.

Getting in the car and looking at Eren "What do you want for dinner?" I ask.

He begins playing with his thumbs "I like Chinese food and well I haven't had it in a while so..." he trailed off looking at me.

I nodded in response and started to drive. The car was filled with comfortable silence and soft Beethoven. We stopped at a local Chinese restaurant "Come on Eren." I said getting out and waiting on him.

He slowly got out of the car holding the sleeves of his jacket with his hands. He followed close behind me as we entered the restaurant, the scent of noodles and egg rolls filled the air. Walking up to the counter Eren seemed to try to hide behind me.

Looking over the menu I odder Kung pou "okay Eren what do you want?" I ask turning around to look at him.

"Orange chicken, please" he whispered and I repeated what he said and led him to where we would wait.

Eren seemed to attach himself to me out of fear I guess. He looked at me scared and I couldn't understand why but he kept looking too his left when his eyes weren't on me. Finally our number was called and I got our take out and led the green eyed brat to the car.

A man approached us as Eren got in the car "Hey so you're the one that has the little sex slave, how much for me too use him?" he asked sounding serious.

"Not for sale cause he is mine okay. Now leave." I say opening the door attempting to get in when this joker closed the door back and punched me "Listen I'm not having this today, you are under arrest for assault of a public serve-" he kicked me in the gut causing all of the air to leave me.

Catching my breathe I punch him in the face and kick him in chest knocking the wind out of him and then kicking him in the face causing him to surrender. Slapping hand cuffs on his wrists and calling for backup. They get here and take him to holding.

Finally getting Eren home and eating we have a small conversation then he brings up "What's real love?" I almost choked on my food.

"Well in what sense?" I ask trying to avoid answering.

He hummed "More like what is love of a father or a girl friend if you know what I mean." his eyes sparkled as he tried to explain.

I put my hand to my chin thinking of what to say "Well a fatherly love is when the male or female in your life care for you're well being. While the relationship type love is somewhat the same it's more or less kinda... sexual and yet not, sorry if its really confusing." I said looking down at my food and taking a drink of water.

Eren nodded simply and began to eat again.

After dinner Eren went to take a shower so I took the opportunity to clean just a bit until I got a call, "This is Captain Ackerman... well yes... I... no he is... but... yes sir... okay sir... bye sir." I turn around to see Eren with a towel around his waist and his face told me that he was confused "It's nothing just about the suspect from earlier."

A soft dusting of pink came to Eren's face when I looked at him, he nodded then looked away from me. He then proceeded to get dressed for bed "Levi, what does real sexual love feel like?" his question took me by surprise.

I turn to look at Eren, but what I saw was more than I wanted to. His eyes met mine "Well um Eren I don't think that you are ready to be touched like that, cause only today have you started to look at me or even talk to me." I said plainly, he then straightened his semi muscular body looking me dead in the eyes.

He began to walk over to me "I want to know so that I can tell when it's love and when it's just lust." he looked kinda desperate not in a 'I need love' kinda way but in a 'I lust for your body' kinda way.

"After the case in a folder in a box in an evidence locker" he bit his lip telling me I was correct in assumption "Get dressed and go to bed." I say before going to take a shower.

When I come out I hear soft moans so I follow the noise to the source. I find Eren laying in bed jerking off "Aw... Le-vi." he moaned out softly. I could tell that what he was doing was not enough for him.

"Eren, let me help." he looked away embarrassed. Eren let his member go looking at me with lustful eyes.

I started to jerk off, and the boy's look of hunger grew as he sat up to kiss me "Bad boy no lust only love okay." I said into the kiss. He wanted this bad I could tell but I want to make him suffer a little.

Kissing and sucking down his neck and torso leaving hickies as I went. Reaching my destination I begin sucking his length making him moan and grip the bed sheets.

"If you want love in sex I can give it to you just tell me" I say popping my head up and looking at Eren, he nodded violently" I need a verbal answer."

"Yes Levi." he said

 **(An/ I am not going to describe the sex parts so use you're imagination)**

Hearing Eren last night and helping him was different than anyone that I have ever been with. It's 6am right now and I need to go too work "Eren get up cause I need to go to work and you ned to go to school." I say shaking him awake.

He grunted Turning around on his back "Fine I'm up." he said getting out of bed "ouch" he said walking over to his stuff and getting dredressed.

Once I was done changing I drove him too school and went to work. Paper work was waiting for me on my desk and my sheriff paid me a visit this morning.

 **[An/Well now you know that I am kinda messed up and this all comes from my darkest thoughts and my most pain thoughts butbnon of thesis thngs actually happened to me. My family loves me and cares about me.]**


End file.
